Sweethearts
by Silver Neo
Summary: Just a fluff filled Valentines Day fic. Hogwarts is selling muggle candies and Draco knows just who to give some to. Warning:: Slash


Neo: *eyes shine* Sweethearts, how I love thee!  
  
Itachi: *making Chicken shaped Sweethearts*  
  
Neo: You sure you're not the muse of obsessions? Anywho, this is my random little Valentines day fic. The idea came from me trying to make messages out of some Sweethearts, which are some of the greatest candies ever!  
  
Yumiko: Warnings, shonen ai.  
  
Shiumi: And fluff. Don't forget the fluff!  
  
Mei: ^ ^ Ah love.  
  
Rei and Kyusuki: *gag*  
  
Neo: Heh. P.S---I don't own Harry Potter, or rights to these cadies. Don't sue me. _  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
"To celebrate the season and holiday of love Hogwarts has decided to start selling muggle Valentines Day candy." Professor Dumbledore smiled down at his young students from the staff table, taking delight in their hushed whispers of excitement. "Simply fill out the small order and drop it into the box outside of the Great Hall. The candies will be delivered on Valentines Day morning, or the cadies will be sent to you before hand so you can hand them out yourself. With that, dig in." The silver haired man smiled and began eating his roast.  
  
Trying his hardest to ignore the giddy laughs of the whole female population, Harry turned to his best friend, Ronald Weasley, with a look of humor. "Who you going to buy candies for?" He asked in a good-natured tone. He tried his hardest not to laugh at Ron's now pink faced look.  
  
"No one. No one at all. And most certainly not Hermione." Ron said while eating.  
  
"I didn't say anything about Hermione, Ron." Harry teased, knowing Ron was just digging himself deeper into the hole of denial.  
  
Fore mentioned teen genius was sitting by Dean, since the two were working on a project for one of their classes. Hermione had become rather stressed out about it, so Harry and Ron had simply moved aside to let the bushy haired girl go for it.  
  
As Ron launched into another rant about the Hufflepuff/Gryffindore game last week (He was sure that the beaters had been trying to kill Harry all game) the Boy-Who-Lived let his eyes slipped over to the Slytherin table where the green eyes settled on their favorite object of affection, Draco Malfoy. The small crush Harry had gotten two years before had now grown to a full-scale love affair. He often caught himself staring at Draco in all the classes they had together, and at all his meals he'd treat his eyes to the pleasure of watching the Slytherin Prince. All the girls at Hogwarts were right. Draco was Hott!  
  
"Harry? Harry?" Seamus poked him in the ribs, earning a small squeak from the green eyes teen. "You okay? You looked pretty zoned out."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Sorry, Seamus. Just. . .thinking." He lied. His Irish friend raised an eyebrow but didn't push it.  
  
From across the Great Hall cold steel eyes watched the raven haired teen laugh with his friends. He could always feel those eyes on him. Watching him. Of course the Slytherin wasn't about to admit that he too watched his rival with looks that were most certainly not hatred.  
  
Denial ain't just a river, kiddies.  
  
"Hey, Drakie." Blaise poked his best friend a few times. "You going to get any candy?" This launched a whole hoard of questions from the Slytherin group.  
  
"Draco likes someone?" Iris Moon asked with a raises eyebrow. "I didn't even know he had a type?" She looked over at Draco with innocent eyes.  
  
Pansy snorted. "His type is anything that moves." She joked. Quickly she winked at her friend to indicate she was joking. Draco knew that though. Pansy was always joking about that kind of stuff. Sally Ann and Millicent began trying to guess what Draco's type was.  
  
"Long, blond hair? Pretty Blue eyes?"  
  
"Probably a great figure."  
  
"An independent person. Someone he can argue with."  
  
"Maybe a red head?"  
  
Finally Blaise stepped in. "I'd saw black hair. And green eyes, like emeralds. A great smile, and a sad past. Someone he can fight with, and comfort." He winked at Draco. "Great pick."  
  
The whole group started laughing and joking more as Draco's eyes returned to Harry, just in time to see him look away with a blush. "Yeah, great pick. . ." He whispered.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Harry sat down in the library watching Ron and Hermione across the room. He had promised himself not to get into the middle of whatever was going on (mostly because he knew that the candy in Ron's pocket was for their bushy haired friend) so he simply waited until the kissed, or ran off to snog in some abandoned room. Lord knows Hogwarts had enough.  
  
As he waited he failed to notice someone apporch behind him. It wasn't until a second later that he noticed a small bag of chocolates fall onto the table before him. With a confused look he picked up the bag and opened it, revealing Chocolate Kisses wrapped in silver foil. He looked over the bag and realized it had a message on it.  
  
'The Astronomy Tower.'  
  
With a raised brow he glanced around the room, noticing it was all but empty. Hermione had now received her candy so Harry decided to hunt down his mysterious admirer, or prank puller. He grabbed his bag and ran off towards the tallest tower.  
  
The wind blew just slightly, doing nothing more then push Harry's hair around. The moon could be seen and millions of stars glittered at the raven haired teen. This was Harry's favorite part of the castle, the one place no one would look for him. Remembering the task at hand Harry looked around for the sender of chocolate. On a bench he saw a small, pink, sweetheart.  
  
'Don't tell' It stated. Next to it was another, this one pearly white.  
  
'But'  
  
Harry looked at the candy and blinked. A message? In candy? That was new. Now to hunt out the rest of the message. "Don't tell, but?" He whispered. Before he could react warm arms wrapped around him in a tight hug, and a pale hand held the last candy before Harry.  
  
'I love you.'  
  
With a small smile Harry turned around and stared into steal eyes. "Draco." He acknowledged, trying to keep his smile under control. It wasn't working well.  
  
"Don't tell." Draco whispered, leaning closer to his love. "But." A small kiss hit Harry's nose. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Draco." Harry had hoped it would be the pale Slytherin. He had hoped he'd get to tell Draco without being rejected. Without being laughed at. Now he had.  
  
The small candy was placed on Harry's lips as Draco smirked. "This is certainly fun. I hope Dumbledore remembers to sell these again next year."  
  
"Maybe next year they'll sell flowers." Harry suggested with a shrug. Draco's face contorted into a look of shock and angst. He cursed under his breath.  
  
"I knew I forgot something!"  
  
"Git." Harry said before pulling Draco into a kiss. "You can get me flowers next year." With his face set in utmost seriousness Harry licked the Slytherin's lower lip. "Sound good?"  
  
"Sounds great."  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
Neo: Heh. A little Valentines Day fluff. Plus, ignoring the interruptions this took less then an hour to type.  
  
Kyusuki: And you can even tell.  
  
Neo: Hush. Anywho, I have the next chapter of "Evil Game of Doooooom" half way typed and it should be out by tomorrow at latest.  
  
Rei: *chocking on fluff*  
  
Neo: Riiiight. . .Anywho, Thanks for your time, please review, and Bai. 


End file.
